dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Time Capsule
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 1 Stabilizer to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 1 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = 1 | value = | Selling Price = 0 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = 999 | description = Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times and places within the Multiverse. lt has the possibility to contain items such as: Supercharged Head Mods Critical Strike Head Mods Future Crusader's Gear Lantern Corp Emblems Emerald Misted Aura Collection Crimson Misted Aura Collection Amber Misted Aura Collection Crafting Materials Exobytes Focusing Elements Ultimate Soders ...And More! | quote = }} A Time Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. They were first introduced alongside game update 63. A Time Capsule can only be opened using a Stabilizer. Stabilizers can be purchased in the Marketplace or created by combining 15 Stabilizer Fragments that drop in special events such as the Suicide Squad Training Duo. Time Capsules that drop while the Suicide Squad Training Duo is active may contain a Future Crusader's Gear piece, a Lantern Corps Emblem, a Stat mod, an Ability mod, Exobytes, R&D materials or another Style. Time Capsules that drop when other Stabilizer Events are active may contain different Gear pieces and Styles. Stabilizer events will repeat similar to Legends PvE events with one event active at any time. Description Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new mods, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. How to Obtain a Time Capsule Time Capsules can be obtained through regular gameplay. You don’t need to do anything special in order to get these. As you’re playing the game as you normally would, you will eventually find a capsule waiting for you when you defeat an enemy. How to Open a Time Capsule To open a capsule, you’ll need a Stabilizer. There are two ways to obtain a stabilizer: purchasing one from the Marketplace for 100 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (Console), or putting one together through gameplay. When you purchase a whole Stabilizer from the Marketplace, you can use it right away to open your capsule. In game, you’ll need to find Stabilizer Fragments. You can use these fragments to piece together a full stabilizer, which can open a capsule. Stabilizer Fragments can currently be earned in-game in the new Duo Event, Suicide Squad Training Head to Belle Reve to fight against guards, and possibly come face-to-face with a member of the Suicide Squad! You can find this in your On Duty menu under the “Events” tab. Suicide Squad Training can be completed once per account per day. Free players will receive 3 Stabilizer Fragments per event, Premium players will receive 4 Stabilizer Fragments per event, and Members will receive 6 Stabilizer Fragments per event. It will take 15 Stabilizer Fragments to build a complete Stabilizer. Stabilizer Fragments and Stabilizers are special types of currency that are shared by all characters on your account. . Once you use a stabilizer to open a capsule, you’ll see what sort of goodies Booster Gold has sent to you! What is Inside a Time Capsule Each capsule is tradable and once opened will include a variety of useful, mostly tradable, items. Some of these items will be included inside a separate capsule or box inside the Time Capsule. These contain styles, auras, collections, and gear, including: Future Crusader's Gear *Future Crusader's Belt Box *Future Crusader's Boots Box *Future Crusader's Bracers Box *Future Crusader's Cape Box *Future Crusader's Chestplate Box *Future Crusader's Helm Box *Future Crusader's Legplates Box *Future Crusader's Pauldrons Box :Get one of these boxes in your Time Capsules and you’ll find it contains Future Batman-inspired gear that is level-appropriate to your character. There are different boxes for different item types, including Head, Shoulders, Back, Chest, Waist, Hands, Legs, or Boots. :These boxes are tradable until they’re consumed; then, since the gear becomes attuned to your current character’s role and level, they will be locked to that character. :Until sub-capsules were phased out these gear boxes were originally contained in Future Crusader's Capsules. Lantern Corps Emblems :Show your support of the Lantern Corps with these new Emblems! There is an emblem available for every Corps: *Black Lantern Corp Emblem *White Lantern Corp Emblem *Orange Lantern Corp Emblem *Red Lantern Corp Emblem *Blue Lantern Corp Emblem *Green Lantern Corp Emblem *Indigo Tribe Emblem *Sinestro Corp Emblem *Star Sapphire Emblem :In addition to adding flair to your in-game appearance, each Emblem grants a feat, as does collecting them all! :Until sub-capsules were phased out these emblems were originally contained in Lantern Emblem Capsules. Misted Auras from Collections :When you collect certain items from the capsules, they will go towards completing a collection that rewards you with a misted aura – Green, Amber, or Red! Additional Items :New stat/ability mods, Exobytes, R&D materials, other styles, and additional helpful items will also be found in the capsules. :During the Stabilizer Resurgence event, a Time Capsule also included a Time & Space Anomaly Capsule. Trivia *The first time capsule did not contain any enhanced emblems or gear. Time Capsule Versions Gallery 301.jpg Loot - Lockbox and Time Capsule.png TC Opening 1.png TC Opening 2.png TC Opening 3.png TC Opening 4.png Icon Time Capsule.png|Original Icon Icon TC 2.png|Second Icon Category:Time Capsule Category:Box